Pup Games
by Aavelyn
Summary: You'll never get enough of puppies, even when they get on your nerves. You can't just help watching those golden eyes stare right at you with that little fuzzy face. Even Little Toboe's face, but will he defeat his oppenent in... Pup Games? Or will he fin


Jordan Labouve

2006

Ferrin Vs Toboe 

Ferrin's glaze narrowed at the sight of the brunette male as he placed his paw forward in the snow in a taunting manner. Was this wolf challenging the Great Ferrin? The silver wolf hybrid soon placed her own paw in front of her, taking this pure blood's challenge. After this, the game was officially started, as it was Ferrin Vs Toboe. The brunette male soon slipped his other paw out, setting it right next to his other one, wagging his jubilant tail playfully. The silver wolf's cerulean eyes narrowed tighter white slipping out her other paw towards Toboe.

This wasn't just a game; this was war (To Ferrin anyways). Toboe moved his back left paw forward, nearly hurting himself in the process, but successfully performing his task. Ferrin wrinkled her lips to form a pout, but repeated Toboe's move with somewhat ease. The brunette pup's golden eyes dimmed softly, as he was in pain right now as he wasn't as agile as Ferrin at the moment. With a quick thought, Toboe morphed into a human, giggling at this thought, soon sitting up straight and placing his hands towards his feet. Ferrin's muscles quirked before she turned into a human herself, her own brunette wavy hair flowing over her shoulders, baring a huge grin across her lips as she copied Toboe's move.

" Give it up Toboe, I'm going to win!" Ferrin chirped in a teasing manner, soon sticking out her tongue towards her "foe" for a moment. The childish boy returned the favor as Ferrin completed her next move, but did Toboe have his own? After a moment of thinking, Toboe peered towards the ground, thinking of something to offer only to find, nothing, but it didn't matter as Toboe found himself pushed slightly back with a snowball hurtling towards his face. The brunette wolf blinked twice before shaking the snow off with a chuckle, balling up another ball of the ice, though he was to slow to realize another snowball was one its way until it made contact with the brunette boy. The 14-year-old girl went into a hysteric laughter, pointing her index finger towards Toboe whom morphed back into a wolf. Ferrin was oblivious of this until she was thrown back until a brunette wolf tackled her, squeaking softly in her human form when she fell back in the snow. The young girl was the one dumbfounded now as she reopened her cerulean eyes to spot Toboe on top of her, pinning her shoulder down with his tail wagging back and forth in his boyish pride.

" I win!"

"Nuh uh cheater!"

" Yes huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes huh!"

" Nuh huh!"

" YES HUH! I'm still human, now that's not fair Mister!

Toboe grinned, turning back into a human for a moment, allowing his waving brown hair to flow over his golden irises towards Ferrin's cerulean ones. The young maiden puckered her lips to form a pout for a moment, creating a distraction towards the boy as she turned back into her original form, a Silver Mix breed.

" Now we're even," Ferrin taunted, soon turning the tables with the wolf boy being pinned on the ground inside of the girl. The brunette boy yelped in surprise, morphing finally back into a wolf with his soft belly showing in a "surrender" manner. A devious smile formed on the young hybrid's face, creating an idea to put the pure blood in his rightful place. Thinking Ferrin surrendered for a moment, Toboe closed his eyes until he felt something on his stomach, and squealed in laughter. Ferrin continued the tickle treatment as Toboe was forced into a hysteric laughter, pawing at the silver mix breed in feeble attempts of escaping the tickles.

Ferrin barked jubilant, about to proclaim her victory with a howl until a massive blonde wolf that had a piece of hot dog stuck to his whiskers interrupted her. The two pups stopped their play, exchanging glances at each other, and then towards the blonde male's devious smirk upon his maw.

" So, you to having fun?" He started in a teasing manner, drawing closer as Ferrin and Ferrin separated, soon standing right next to each other, quite embarrassed because someone caught them during play. Hopefully he wouldn't tell Kiba, Tsume, or "Wu", or they might be in loads of trouble since they were supposed to be hunting. The silver wolf pup bit her lip softly, bowing her head softly.

" Hige, don't tell the others… we were just… practicing! For hunting!"

Toboe blinked softly, but then nodded, realizing what Ferrin was trying to do. Hige cocked his head softly, chuckling at the she-wolf's feeble attempts of lying.

" Alright… but you have to do me a favor.." he sneered evilly, turning into a human once more.

" Anything!" The two piped, wagging their tails in excitement that they won't get chewed out by Kiba or the others.

Hige pondered for a moment, rubbing his chin before creating an idea. For the first time, Ferrin felt nervous about what Hige was thinking. Toboe cocked his head softly before watching Hige point his finger up.

" I WANT YOU TWO TO KISS!" He announced, only to see Ferrin fall over, fainting. Toboe had an anime teardrop over his forehead before he glances back at Hige, wide eyed.

" And do it now."


End file.
